nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Walden Election Council
]] The Walden Election Council is Walden's official party election council. Walden is Lovia's largest political party. They have participated in the three most recent elections, with good results. The WEC is now working on a program for the Federal Elections, 2011. 2011 Federal Elections Hi Waldeners!!! Can't beleive it's been a year since I joined this wikia. and when elections come it will be. I really hope the best for walden and now we are using a different election system! I have one thought. No walden PM. I am very okay that Yuri or another person is PM. Our main objective is that Martha, Andy, Edward, Pierlot, Justin, and I get elected. That's It then we'd have a six member majority in congress and the majoirty! We should make sure we vote for each other and that we get elected, when it comes down to it no one active enough or in it enough to be PM that includes me. We should run for congress and give our own three point vote to ourselves and our other ones to other waldeners or progressives! I hope Everyone will run and the best thath we will all be elected and that Yuri will win the PM seat and make there 20 congressmen! Again thanks I won't object if somone really wants to run like (Martha, Andy or me since we're active) but just letting you all know my viewpoints! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:13, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Running for Congress 'Re-elect' * Martha Van Ghent - announced it November 15th * Andy McCandless - dito * Reping fo' Walden! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:13, November 15, 2010 (UTC) * Edward Hannis 22:32, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't aware it wasn't absolutely obvious. 'New candidates' Are there any candidates who haven't been in Congress yet? Pierlot, Justin? 15:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :I am not a new candidate Pierlot McCrooke 15:17, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::i just meant you're not in the 2010 congress. that's what this is for :). we need a special strategy for candidates who're not in the current Congress :) 15:19, November 15, 2010 (UTC) * Pierlot McCrooke - just announced it * Justin Abrahams * ... Running for Prime Minister We will need a PM candidate - we're Lovia's largest party! I propose that we wait with this until we know who are Congressial candidates will be. 15:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) How many? as Yuri announced, there'll be only max 16 MOTCs in the next COngress. If we have 6 candidates, we'll spread our votes too much, and we won't do any good. Think of it this way: if we know only four of us can make it (example, duh), we better choose four people and decide who should get our three-point votes. otherwise Ilava or some other guy becomes PM. we better have a WALDENER! 16:44, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ilava'll become PM? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:59, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Read La Quotidienne. If we organize ourselves, we can get all candidates into Congress, but we'll sacrifice PM. I think that we're better off with the knowledge that Medvedev stays in power (he is very supportive of Walden), and still preserve our power in Congress. If we risk fighting against CPL.nm, we might lose their support, and we may also give up PM to someone I do not want to see as PM; possibly Ilava (god forbid :P). Edward Hannis 20:26, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Read rant above! I already said we won't put up a PM!!! STOP FUCKING PANICING!!! If we make sure the four already in get re-elected that's good. I doubt th LU will get re-elected that's two open spots, and evans has been very unactive. So I think Pierlot and Justin will also get elected. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:18, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Take it easy fellows . I think (but that's me) that Hannis' proposal is quite nice. Offering the PM post to get all candidates in Congress seems like a good solution for Walden indeed. Certainly since I haven't heard much enthusiasm about becoming PM from either Van Ghent or McCandless . 20:18, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Exactly. We're perfectly fine with Medvedev in power, and we want as much Walden Congress(wo)men as possible. Edward Hannis 20:37, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm all for that! Martha Van Ghent 07:27, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Votes: We need Six points to get elected here's my plan so... I''' vote for '''Andy(3) Martha(2) and Marcus (1) Andy '''votes for '''Marcus (4) Martha (4) and Andy (4) Martha votes for Justin' (3) Martha (6) and Pierlot (1)' Edward votes for Justin (6) Andy (6) and Edward (1) Pierlot votes for Pierlot (4) Marcus (6) and Edward (2) Justin '''votes for '''Edward (5) Pierlot(6) and Andy (7) It appears that one of us won't get elected if we run 6 candidates. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:38, November 21, 2010 (UTC) We would need support from other parties. I'm thinking LU or CPL.nm. Also CCPL owes me a favor... Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:40, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not saying we don't, but can you remind me why? --Semyon 18:29, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::You're missing an obvious solution, Seymon. One that requires no votes to oneself, which you yourself do not support, and may very well be banned by the next elections. How 'bout this: (see right) ::Sounds good? Justin isn't there because I don't think he cares too much for politics, and he doesn't talk enough to be expected to participate. Edward Hannis 19:22, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Dammit, I'm a member of the CCPL. --Semyon 20:43, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's right. I assumed if you were here, you're Walden. You going to join, are you just here to help out? I don't think this will qualify as grounds for Walden to help out CCPL. Edward Hannis 20:46, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::I was just asking Marcus what he meant by 'CCPL owes me a favor'. --Semyon 15:35, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Well Justin is Deputy so i thinks he cares? @Seymon - person who did it, i now remeber, doesn't need to sooo...no harm. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:27, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can hardly call that interest. If Justin is interested, he will come here, and begin discussing. If he doesn't care enough to see if there's anything to be said with his political party, then he's not looking to participate in general. I'm not being mean, just making sure we don't jeopardize our candidacies over him. Edward Hannis 22:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::@ Marcus- i don't really think that LU will be of much help since they don't have many members in congress. But I think we could work with the CPL.nm and possibly form a coalition with them. I think Yuri is good as PM, so maybe we get CPL and Waldeners to vote using Hannis' election plan. That way, we can get more left wing congresspeople into power. Horton11 23:59, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nice t'see 'ya, Justin. I totally agree with you; we should be self-reliant. We don't want to count on others. If we do that, then others will expect us to help them, which could get us into sticky situations. Edward Hannis 00:42, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Like britan? Forming coalitions??? . I think we only ask them but first we need a 60% majority from our party. Then we ask the CPL.nm and form a coalition that way I think we'll have at least 10 members in congress. So i'll propse it:Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:09, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Please use signatures. And I am against coalitions. Big-time. We don't need to make 'em. Walden is perfectly capable of working while being self-reliant. Edward Hannis 19:57, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Again i want to see if at least 60% of the party says then we should do it. No coalition Red-Green? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:09, November 23, 2010 (UTC) : Why would we want to do it? Aren't we just fine as we are? I'm tired of saying this to over-progressive people: A solution to a nonexistent problem is a problem in itself. Edward Hannis 20:31, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay no need to rant. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:46, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Excuse me for interfering, but six votes are not per se sufficient to get elected. It is just a required minimum. The PM has the task to determine how big the next Congress will be. If a low number is chosen (the minimum is five) people will need more than just six votes. If it helps you to plan: the number will be around 13 MOTC. 06:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Does that include the automatic seat of the king? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep, so 12 elected and one HRH. I think that is a good, workable size for a Lovian Congress. 06:48, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::When will the official announcement be made, Yuri? Edward Hannis 07:46, November 24, 2010 (UTC) The McCrooke Situation Well he's out, kinda glad for it, we are now down to five members running for congress. I made Perilot leave beacuse he was a disgrace to the party and wanted to overthrow the government. We now have to put the whole situataion behind us and focus on the elections. Remebr he is no longer a member of our party, so again let's focus on eletcion ads and comericals. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC)﻿ :Give it a wait. I suggest we start working on it in December, rather that now. There's too much conflict going on. Edward Hannis 17:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Proposed Election Coalition with CPL.nm Last year Walden Had a short lived coalition with the disfunctional LD. Well we're not the WLP anymore and CPL.nm is much more with our views and is very strong. They would run four or five candidates. We would run five or six candidates. I am if-ee about this beacuse it could be good or bad, I want to see what the rest of walden says. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:53, November 23, 2010 (UTC) For Coalition with CPL.nm *... *... Against Coalition with CPL.nm * I have no problem with CPL.nm, I just don't like the idea of a unnecessary coalition. Edward Hannis 20:32, November 23, 2010 (UTC) *... Comments So what does anyone think? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:53, November 23, 2010 (UTC)﻿ We could achive much more if we were in a coalition with CPL. There should be more benefits for both parties, as well as the right. 1. Yuri is likely to be re-elected PM, so if we work with CPL, there could be more left-wing members in congress and it would be more effective to make laws if we agree on most things. Horton11 20:49, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :I think we've a got good ties with the CPL.nm. So we don't need a coalition: they can do their campaign, we can do ours, and once in Congress, we'll be good partners like always. If we team up DURING the elections, our opponents will also want to form coalitions, and that's not what we want. Martha Van Ghent 07:29, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Fine but i think only 12 elected MOTC is pretty stupid. Just plain stupid. I think 14 elected MOTC is okay. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 14:57, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree. It's too little. Martha Van Ghent 15:01, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :We're growing. Grant it that LU will probaly have one. Chritsina Evans has been teribley unactive. There will be two independents. Three CCPL. Five Walden. Four CPL.nm. In my theory lowering the ammount of congress members would help cpl... just sayin. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:05, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure whether it would.. But anyway, it's a pity. It would've been nice if we had a chance to get our new candidates elected too! Martha Van Ghent 15:09, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :The reason...i think... we don't have like 20 or 18 is beacuse if a person becomes unactive and they don't vote for somthing then there vote...instead of being a no vote...should be a absentation. Which also I don't understand an abstain...in a way...counts as like a contra. I think only Pro and Contra votes should count, and abstain votes should just not couny but as acknolegdements that you don't plan to vote. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:12, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, you're right. Martha Van Ghent 15:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : lolz!Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:14, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Campaign donations/WEC PAC The WEC PAC receives all fair and transparant financial contributions in support of its candidates. Please support the progressives! *Villanova Inc./Villanova Family - $30,000 (Not trying to influence an election to much) *Ramsley Family: $34,567.89 Archives * /Archive See also * Walden * Walden Home Category:Politics